Chaos Walking
Chaos Walking 'was an American alternative rock supergroup that consisted of BJC vocalist and bassist Brandon Walker, former Short Bus vocalist and guitarist Grace Swanson, guitarist Caleb Duran and drummer Justin Kauffman. Previous members included guitarist Chris Berk, guitarist Bobby Sellon and drummer Andrew Bertino. The band's name and album titles are references to the ''Chaos Walking book series which Walker is a fan of. History Formed during BJC's break-up, the band continued to record and tour despite Walker reuniting with BJC in 2019. The band established themselves as very prolific muscians having released three studio albums, The Knife of Let Go ''(2016), ''Ask & Answer ''(2018) and ''Monsters in Men ''(2020) in the span of five years. Prior to the recording of Monsters in Men', Walker announced that Grace Swanson, formally of Short Bus, would be joining Chaos Walking as a fifth member and would feature prominently on the album sharing lead vocals with Walker. Bertino left the group after the release of ''The Knife of Let Go and was replaced by Justin Kauffman. Shortly after Monsters in Men was released, Chris Berk and Bobby Sellon left the band to start a group with Kory Cattin. Despite reuniting with BJC, Walker announced plans for three extended plays named after the three short stories in the Chaos Walking book series. Snowscape was released in 2023 followed by The New World ''in 2027 and finally ''The Wide, Wide Sea in 2030. After releasing Last Farewell - Live from Budokan, ''Walker stated that the band had run its course and would not continue in any promotions together. The live album remains the final piece of recorded material from the band. Concert tours *''Ask & Answer US Tour (Winter 2016) *''The Knife of Let Go World Tour'' (Spring - Fall 2018) *''Monsters of Men US Tour'' (Winter 2020) *''Chaos Ensues Tour (Summer 2025) *''Chaos Walking: Last Farewell World Tour (Fall 2027 - Spring 2028) Discography Studio albums *''The Knife of Let Go'' (2016) *''Ask & Answer'' (2018) *''Monsters in Men (2020) Live albums *Last Farewell - Live from Budokan (2031) Extended plays *Snowscape (2023) *The New World (2027) *The Wide, Wide Sea (2030) Band members Current members *Brandon Walker - vocals, bass guitar (2015-2031) *Grace Swanson - vocals, lead guitar (2019-2031) *Caleb Duran - rhythm guitar (2022-2031) *Justin Kauffman - drums (2017-2031) Former members *Chris Berk - lead guitar (2015-2021) *Bobby Sellon - rhytm guitar (2015-2021) *Andrew Bertino - drums (2015-2017) The Chaos Bus '''The Chaos Bus' is an American pop punk trio formed in mid-2036. The group consisted of bassist and vocalist Brandon Walker of BJC / Chaos Walking, guitarist and vocalist Grace Swanson of Short Bus / Chaos Walking and drummer Karla Whitten also of Short Bus. The group was formed as a side-project while members of BJC and Short Bus began working on other projects.The group's name is a reference to the two bands the three members came from: Chaos Walking and Short Bus. Discography *''untitled debut album'' (2037) Band members *Brandon Walker - vocals, bass guitar *Grace Swanson - vocals, guitar *Karla Whitten - drums